The utilization of filler flats for the packaging and distribution in bulk of a plurality of fragile articles, such as eggs, to commercial and institutional customers has been popular for many years because of the low packaging costs involved and the ease of handling the packaged articles. Such filler flats, often referred to as egg trays, customarily have a uniform peripheral dimension so as to fit in conventional corrugated shipping containers or egg cases. Such containers usually have a capacity to accommodate 30 dozen eggs. The filler flats are generally formed of molded pulp and are initially shipped to the packers in bundles of nested flats. Because of the surface configuration of the flats, which consists of cells and upstanding posts, and the compactness of the bundles, difficulty has been encountered in removing or denesting individual flats from the bundle. Furthermore, because of the surface configuration of the prior flats, uniform drying of the pulp after the flats have been molded has been a problem requiring extended drying periods or resulting in warpage of some of the flats. The cell designs of the prior flats have frequently made loading and unloading of the flats an awkward manipulation resulting in an inordinate amount of egg breakage.